


Dark night

by DI_Spector



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_Spector/pseuds/DI_Spector
Summary: Upon request: “Triumph of debauchery and hedonism.”  WWII- AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To M.H.
> 
> Translation of the RUS-fic: ficbook.net/readfic/3150994
> 
>  _“There's no such a place where we haven't wandered in the dust.”_  
>  — Song of military reporter.

“Have you ever thought that every next day can be the last in our lives?”, Jim’s face looked seemingly relaxed in the gathering darkness. “Every day in the last two years”, the voice that answered sounded creamy but tired. “Why?”

“It’s just... I can’t shake it off. The thought about what I would do if I had known for sure that tomorrow won’t come”

“And what kind of thought it is?”

“That I wouldn’t change anything in my life.”

A wave of vibration run through the haystack. He’s laughing, Jim thought. But he himself took no offence. Only arched a brow, staring into nothing, ’cause in the dark he couldn’t see anything: neither the other man, nor a glint of his eyes.

“Nice scheme”, a hidden smile between the words. “You’ll become an amazing captain, Jim. And I don’t think that you’d obtain a rank posthumously.”

“Yeah, well... was it a blessing or what?”

“Whatever you wish.”

 

They were silent for a moment, then Kirk found his tunic by the touch and got his cigar-case out. Lighting-up a cigarette, he wanted to look at the face of his mate, but realized that he saw almost nothing after the match’s blaze. Smoldering cigarette's tip burned too bright; everything else just merged into the blackness.

“Sometimes I think they’re...” , Jim waved, knowing that him will be understood. “They’re not people. I know that it’s only a mind game, but... But it’s easier to take off this way. Without thinking that you’re going to kill people...”

Jim didn’t expect a response. He was finishing a cigarette while sliding down the haystack. Jim perfectly knew why he had become a volunteer, came to the front, and now got here on a mission for two. Plus the latter was a way to escape the omnipresent admiral eyes.

 

“Have you ever thought what would Marcus do if he knew about us, huh?”, Kirk smirked and tried to put the roach out on his shoe sole.

"He knows. Just prefers not to comment on anything that’s not related to army and war.

Jim choked on, “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Why? He knows for sure that between battles any battalion rather resembles a triumph of debauchery and hedonism. People want to feel themselves still alive. Something like: ‘Holy shit! I’m not dead yet!’ Aviators are just like that too.”

 

Kirk nodded, but he didn’t want to think further about it. “What will you do when everything will be over?”

“Considering I’m alive?”

“Of course,” Jim frowned; any other possibility seemed awfully wrong. “It would be silly of me to refine your plans on the afterlife. Don’t you think so?”

“I’ll be back to test-piloting,” Christopher Pike answered honestly and threw his eyes up to the sky. “I’ve been pretty good at it before 1941.”


End file.
